Seashells
by Frizz the Eccentric
Summary: Memories are like seashells. Little stories about the Bashirs
1. Seashells

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I really like Garak/Bashir a lot better then Ezri/Bashir, but I just can't imagine Garak at the beach!

_22222_

_Seashells _

"What are you doing, Ilanyal?" Julian Bashir asked.

"Collecting seashells." His daughter replied, in that tone children use when something isn't obvious to grownups.

Julian and his family were spending a week on Earth. More specifically, at the beach. His family, that is, being his wife Ezri, and their three children, Amsha, four, Benjamin, only twelve months, and his oldest, Ilanyal, seven tomorrow. Seven is an important birthday on Trill, like ten is an important birthday on Earth. Worthy of commemoration.

They'd arrived two days ago. The first thing Ilanyal wanted to do was buy a glass bottle.

"We can replicate a bottle." He and Ezri kept reminding her, but she always replied

"Replicators don't make things pretty like people do."

Now they were sitting in the sand on Fire Island, near New York. Benjamin was digging a hole in the sand with a spoon. Ezri and Amsha were asleep, with Amsha's head on Ezri's stomach, Amsha tired from trying to run into the sea, and Ezri tired from chasing her. Julian was sitting beside them, watching Ilanyal move from one patch of sand to the next, sifting through it, trying to find the perfect specimens.

She examined each one carefully, making sure that it wasn't too big, had no cracks or holes and more than one color, before placing it in her bag.

'Her fascination with seashells is a fantastic coincidence' Julian thought. Amsha had been named after Julian's mother, who died in a shuttlecraft accident a year before she was born. Benjamin was, of course, named after Benjamin Sisko. But "Ilanyal" was a Trill word.

Most people thought of it meaning something like "driftwood", but what it really meant was "Lovely, from the sea."

_22222_

Julian smiled as he sat on a chair in his living room, looking at the shelf. It had a few pictures on it, and Kukalaka sitting on the end, but it was dominated by bottles, each full to the top with seashells. Every beach trip, no matter where they went. had produced another one. There were ten bottles, all hand made.

"Replicators don't make things pretty like people do." Ilanyal insisted. Now 21, she was living in a small house, on Fire Island, writing poetry.

Julian had come to agree with her about the bottles. They were stunning. Filled with "Jewels of the ocean" as she called them. Lovely, from the sea.


	2. Ilanyal Nicole

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Ilanyal Nicole _

Ilanyal was relatively calm compared to her younger siblings, but easily the most verbal child in the house. She started talking very early, and never really stopped.

She was the one to ask inappropriate questions in restaurants, to spend hours talking about her day at school. She usually turned to Dad for good conversation. She would also make up stories. If there was no one around, she'd talk to her imaginary friends. There were three, she told Julian.


	3. Amsha Nima

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Amsha Nima _

Amsha was the Bashir's wild child. She never missed on opportunity to run around. Her hands always had to be busy and she would twirl her hair around her finders or tie knots in her necklaces if there was nothing for her to hold. She had no interest in sports, just moving, getting somewhere.

"It helps me think" she explained.

To Amsha there was no such thing as "Nothing to do." And when there really was nothing to do, she would make something up.

Her energy seemed boundless, as did her creativity. She had boxes, shelves, drawers, and half a closet devoted to crafts, thread, paint, dyes, pencils, ink, anything. She went through phases of interests. Almost all of the artwork in the Bashir quarters were hers. Her only consistent interest was Ezri's Trill piano.


	4. Benjamin Norvo

Disclaimer: Not mine

_Benjamin Norvo _

Like his sister, Ben had a wildness about him. He loved nothing more than to run, jump, play and chase things. Ezri Dax would never forget the trip to Ilvia when she and Julian had to take turns holding his hands to keep him from running into the street after birds. He loved any sport. If it involved a ball, Ben was interested. Quickly, Julian began training him in the sport of racquetball. But, unlike Amsha, he could call calmness when necessary.

When he was four he told his parents he had decided to join Starfleet.


	5. The Shoeless Bashirs

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Shoeless Bashirs _

"Why do we wear shoes on the station?" Amsha asked Julian. "The floors are clean, and we can't get them dirty in... dirt or anything. I don't think I'm going to wear mine anymore."

"Amie, we wear shoes to protect our feet. You need to wear them." Julian told her, but her mind was already made up.

Ben soon imitated, and Ilanyal followed eventually. Kira began to call them the "Shoeless Bashirs." Julian thought it was madness, but Ezri was calmer about it.

"It'll teach them something" she told him again and again.

And, when a large man with thick boots crushed Ben's toes, they never went barefoot again.


	6. Baseball

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Baseball _

Despite all Julian's attempts to make Ben a racquetball prodigy, his favorite sport was always baseball.

He and Jake Sisko were close. After Jake taught him how to play, he'd formed a whole league. Baseballmania had infected the station's children. Julian and Ezri fondly remembered their one baseball experience, prior to the never ending stream of practice, and games and discussions about the sport. Amsha and even Ilanyal had been involved at some point or another.


	7. Kukalaka

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Kukalaka _

By the time she was ten, Ilanyal must have collected a million stuffed animals. She had cats, birds, trogs, fish, any animal, Ilanyal had a small soft version. But there was one special bear that had always been her favorite. She couldn't remember a time without him.

His name was Kukalaka, which had always made her think of rain forests. Kukalaka was her friend, her faithful childhood companion, always by her side. She could remember the first time he was torn.

She was being rough with the bear, and one of his older stitches had opened up. White stuffing was coming out. She screamed and ran to her dad.

"Daddy, save Kuka!"

She sat, worried sick, under the table as Julian replicated a needle and thread and began to operate. After what seemed like hours, Kukalaka was lowered back down to her, safe and sound. She crushed Kukalaka in her arms and gave Julian a giant hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a thousand thank-yous as payment.


	8. Stranger on the Promenade

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Stranger on the Promenade _

"Dad, who's that?"

"That's a Bajorian monk, Amie."

"Oh. What's he do?"

"He works at a temple somewhere, Amie."

"Oh. Why is he here?"

"I don't know, Amie."

"Oh. Why-"

"Let's get some jumja sticks, Amie."

"Okay."

They returned to the bench to find a tall grey man sitting there.

"Julian, hello." He sounded surprised.

"Garak!? I…? You…? When…?" Julian sputtered.

"It's been years." He finally said.

'I know, terrible isn't it? But I was in the area and I decided to stop by."

"I though we'd never see each other again." Said Julian.

"How cliché." Garak turned his attention to Amsha .

"Well, hello! And who are you?" He said sweetly.

"Amsha."

"Amsha. How beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, grinning over the adult attention.

"What's your name?"

"I am Elim." He turned back to Julian.

"After your mother?"

"Yes." Julian said coldly, not with anger, but shock.

"She looks just like Ezri. Do you have any others?"

"Yes, two, Benjamin and Ilanyal. How long are you here?"

"Not long, just today."

"We need to talk" He said. "Garak…It's been…years."

"Julian, you're repeating yourself."

Amsha tugged on her father's shirt.

"Dad, how do you know him?" She tried to say discreetly.

"We're old friends, Amie." He said, not looking away from Garak.

"Well, it's been lovely talking, but I really must be on my way." Said Garak

"Garak, wait." Said Julian after a minute or two, but he was already gone.

1111111

"Mom, who's Garak?" Amsha asked as she walked through the door.

'What?"

"We talked to Garak on the promenade." Julian explained.

"When did he get here? When does he leave? My God." Ezri too was shocked by his reappearence.

"He's just here for today. Probably left by now."

Julian did not sleep well that night.


	9. Starflower

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to Colbers for the beta.

_Starflower _

"Look at this." Ezri said as she moved the baby in her arms so that it could see out the window.

There was a field of black velvet, with little white blossoms of light scattered, shining, brightly glowing. Then the starflower opened up, the loveliest flower in the galaxy, a gem, a swirling bloom of light and blue and white and so huge, so giant that you couldn't notice anything else in the field. It seemed to sing and feel like joy and happiness. Then the bloom closed up, leaving the velvet field.

The baby screeched and clapped with delight.


	10. Music

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: These stories are in no particular order; they simply come to me as they do. Also, I've written a continuation of "Stranger on the Promenade" called "Gargoyle and Phoenix", which will probably answer any questions about it.

_Music _

As a wedding gift, Sarina gave Julian and I a Trill piano. He thanked her kindly and never touched it. I played it every now and then. The children loved it. All of them would play with it, enjoying making noise for the sake of noise, seeing how this key made this sound, that key made that sound. They'd pretend they were famous musicians, writing they're next classic, sing whatever words came to mind . After a while, Ilanyal and Ben would leave it, go off to do something else. But Amie remained interested, tried to really learn how to play it and write songs.

Amsha has always been very interested in music. She'd hum to herself when she was bored, make up jingles. Once when Ben was having a fit when he was about two, and she was five, she started singing to him

"Why is Benny crying?

I don't know.

Maybe he's crying about fluken.

Fluken is singing."

To this day I have no idea how she made up the word "fluken", but we've never let her forget it.

So, I decided to teach her to play the piano. At first, I was worried, about opening up that part of myself, the musical part, but also the violent part, especially to my daughter. But, I hated the idea of denying her the opportunity.

She picked it up right away, and loved it. We started with classical Bajoran music, then Trill, then Terran. After that, she began to branch out on her own. Her favorite was always modern Bajoran music and she also loved the racket the Talarians called music, which I'll never understand.


	11. Parent

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Parent_

"Oh, Jules, she's beautiful! Just beautiful!"

That was everyone's reaction to Ilanyal when she was born. Especially mine. That's because she looks so much like Ezri. Ben and Amsha took after me, but she was defiantly Ezri's child.

This particular statement was my mother's. She and my father came to the station the day after Ezri gave birth. My father and I never patched things up, but I was not going to let myself get caught up in arguments with him. Not that day.

I'm a father! A dad! I was so excited, so nervous, and it really dawned on me that I had no idea what I was getting into.

When we found out Ezri was pregnant, I made a promise to myself; I will not be my father. I will let my children be who they are, not who I want them to be.

My mother decided that day that Ilanyal was totally infallible. I wish she'd gotten to know Amsha and Ben. She would have loved them.


	12. Deep Space Nine not Terok Nor

Disclaimer: Not mine. The song is based on a YouTube video of the same name, by GhastlyH which is based on a cover of a song called "Istanbul (Not Constantinople) by They Might Be Giants, originally by The Four Lads. Quite a history!

_Deep Space Nine (Not Terok Nor) _

They were walking in a line, Ilanyal holding Ezri's hand, Ezri holding Ben's, Ben holding Julian's, Julian holding Amsha's, down the promenade. Every now and then, Ezri and Julian would lift their arms, and Ben too, who would squeal with delight.

"Daddy! Look!" cried Amsha, stopping short and turning sharply (Julian wincing when her long thick braid hit his leg.)

A human and a Bolian were playing music on the promenade, the human with an accordion, the Bolian with a guitar. They began to sing

"Deep Space Niiiiine!

Well Deep Space Nine was once Terok Nor  
Now it's Deep Space Nine and not Terok Nor  
Been a long time gone ol' Terok Nor  
Now they're drinkin' lemonaide  
on the promenade.  
And every girl on Terok Nor  
is looking Deep Space Fine  
and not Terok Nor  
So if you've got a date on Terok Nor  
She'll be waiting on Deep Space Nine.

Even Romulus was once called New Vulcan  
Why'd they change it I can't say.  
I guess it just seemed more logical that way.

So take me back to Terok Nor  
No you can't go back to Terok Nor  
It's been a long time gone ol' Terok Nor  
Why did Terok Nor get the works?  
Well that's nobody's business but Jim Kirk's"

A large crowd was gathering around them now. "They're quite good." Julian said out loud, and Ezri nodded in agreement.

"Terok Nor! Deep Space Nine!

Even Romulus was once called New Vulcan  
Why'd they change it I can't say.  
I guess it just seemed more logical that way.

So take me back to Terok Nor  
No you can't go back to Terok Nor  
It's been a long time gone ol' Terok Nor  
Why did Terok Nor get the works?  
Well that's nobody's business but Jim Kirk's

Deep Space Niiiiiine!"


	13. It Never Gets Any Easier

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_It Never Gets Any Easier _

"Dad, he's doing it again!"

"What, Ilan?"

"It's Benny! He's doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"That thing with his fingers!"

"What thing with his fingers?"

"That thing when he drums on the walls with his fingers!"

"Did you ask him to stop?"

"Yes, he's really annoying me!"

"Did you ask him nicely?"

"Yes, I told him 'Benny, would you please stop drumming on the walls, I'm trying to do homework.'"

"You're doing homework? Benny, come here."

"What?"

"Are you drumming on the walls while Ilanyal is trying to get work done?"

"She's not doing her work, she's playing with the computer."

"Are you playing with the computer, Ilan?"

"Only for a few minutes. It clears my mind."

"Mhm. Benny, when you drum on the walls, it bothers everyone. Will you please stop?"

"Okay."

"And Ilan, please do your homework."

"I was!"

"Does it ever get any easier?" Julian asked Ezri.

"Nope."

------

So, I'm desperate for ideas. Any ideas anyone has, especially something from your childhood, let me know. I'm hoping to have something that's just Julian and Ezri, or something with the kids a little older.


	14. First Date

Disclaimer: Not mine. This idea was suggested by Little Tanuki. 

_First Date_

After the Dominion War, the school that Keiko O'Brien had built was reinstated. It had expanded a great deal since then. It had gone from a one room class to three rooms with different classes. One for children from ages 5 to 9, called the "Baruk" class, "baruk" meaning "little" in Bajoran. Another from 10 to 14 called the "Lica" class, meaning "growing." Finally, the oldest class, from 15 to 18, "Isi", meaning "learned". 

And now, in the Lica class, a boy named Fitro Miri was watching attentively, mesmerized. But, it was not the teacher he was devoting his attention to. It was Ilanyal Bashir. 

She was the most beautiful, wonderful person to ever grace the galaxy in his opinion. She had dark skin, with black spots, starting at her temples and going down her neck. When she wore skirts, he saw that they went all the way down to her ankles. She had jet black hair, cut just below her chin, which curled slightly inwards at the end, which framed her heart-shaped face. In striking contrast, she had bright, light blue eyes. 

She was shy, and rarely raised her hand in class. When she did, she went on for a while. But, she was fascinating to listen to. She had brilliant ideas, she thought outside the box. 

And today, Miri was going to ask her out. 

He caught up with her after class let out for the day. 

"Hey, Ilanyal!" He said, a little louder then he'd meant to. 

She turned, looking surprised. He realized that he'd never actually spoken to her before. 

"Oh. Hey Miri." She began to walk away. Miri panicked

"Um, Ilanyal? Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah?" 

Suddenly, his palms started sweating. Or, maybe he was just noticing now. 

"Um, would you be interested in, uh, maybe, spending some time with, uh, me? Maybe?" He smiled awkwardly. 

She looked surprised, but not mad or disgusted. That was a good sign. 

"Um, uh, well, yeah, I guess, yeah, I think I'd like that, but, um, I'd need to ask my parents, and I'm not sure if, uh, I mean, when? 

He was sure he'd heard a "yeah" somewhere in there. She'd said yes! She'd said yes! He was so amazed that he almost didn't hear her question. 

"Tomorrow, at, 1900 hours. I could go to your quarters, and, we could just walk around the promenade, or go to the Replimat, if, you know, you want to." 

"Sounds great. I'll ask my parents." 

"See you later." 

She said yes! He was going on a date with Ilanyal Bashir! 

IIIIIIIIIIIII 

"A date! She's too young! I was a teenage boy once, you know." 

"So was I. Four times. They're eleven. Not teenagers. 

Ilanyal had asked her parents. They'd gone into their room to "discuss" it, but it sounded, to her, more like an argument.

"They're friends, they're eleven. What do you think is going to happen?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Then why don't you want her to go?" 

"She's too young!" 

"I think you just don't want to accept that she's growing up." 

"How 'bout this? She has to be back by 2200 hours, and they can only go to the Replimat, and the promenade. No holosuite, no Milliways, no Klingon Restaurant, no quarters. Absolutely no Quark." 

"Absolutely." 

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Miri showed up at exactly 1900 hours. They'd walked around the promenade for a while, talked, got some jumja sticks, talked, looked at some shops, talked, went to the Replimat, and talked. Miri turned out to be very good conversation, and Ilanyal loved nothing more then a good conversation. 

And Miri loved nothing more then exobiology. They'd stepped into a pet shop, and he showed her every animal. He knew what it ate, what kind of habitat it liked, what planet it originate on, its predators. Apparently, he spent a lot of his free time there. 

They talked more about animals. They talked about school, classmates, their teacher, the holosuite. They found out they had a lot in common. 

When 2200 hours had come, it seemed too short. Standing outside her quarter doors, Miri touched Ilanyal's hand, so lightly she wasn't sure if he'd really done it. 

------- 

Like I said, suggested by Little Tanuki, so thanks again, so much! I think this is the longest chapter so far, but it didn't seem too much. 


	15. Joining

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not likely to change.

This chapter takes place before all the others. Sorry about any confusion, but I'm not writing this in chronological order. I plan to make it so, spare the first four chapters, when the whole fic is over.

Also, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've flip-flopped between being pre-occupied and not having ideas. It's ironic that I finally write a new one, during finals week.

jijijijiji

_Joining _

To the Ferengi, marriage is a contract. To the Klingons, it is a battle. To the Bajorans, it is a merging of paths. To the Vulcans, it is the logical progression of a good relationship.

To the Trill, it is like a joining. Two beings, merged as one. Learning from the other's past, and growing together in the future.

The Trill is not a fanciful race, but Julian found the idea terribly romantic and insisted on a Trill wedding. Before joining, Ezri had never felt a real connection to her people. But, in that great melding of personalities, many opinions had changed and she agreed.

The wedding was small and cozy. Kira spent two weeks preparing for the ceremony, occasionally regretting that she had volunteered herself for the job. The O'Briens came in from Earth, Julian's parents came in from Adigeon, Janel from New Sydney, Sarina from Corgol, Rom and Leeta from Ferenginar. Kira preformed the ceremony flawlessly.

A Trill wedding has no vows. It is assumed that they've already promised each other everything, which is why they are getting married. Instead they say

"Cignoro hrobosa sukares hin mange la. Dio me kamavas na. Hrobas beslas lele pal."

Of course, the universal translator meant that everyone heard "Now we are one life. There can be no separation. We will be connected eternally."

Julian and Ezri did decide on one Terran tradition, however: Honeymoon. On Risa, of course.

jijijiji

So, about the bit of Trill:

1. It is not my own concoction of alien phrasing. I transcribed it, almost exactly (I moved the word "hrobas" and added periods) from an extremely popular science fiction novel. 200 virtual cookies and 300,000 or more awesomeness points to whoever can site it. And the knowledge that you are a bigger nerd then I.

2. I have it there mostly because I am a very, very big nerd in my own right, and I really like languages. I was thinking that Kira would have to learn to say her part in Trill, even though it would be translated. Am I totally wrong?

3. I also tried to get the translation to fit the words, to some extent. Like "hrobosa/ hrobas" meaning "we", but with different conjugations.


	16. the Alamo

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not likely to change.

_The Alamo _

"This is it, Miles! The Alamo! This is where it all happened! This… is… great!"

"Really? This is _it_? This is all?"

"What do you mean 'this is all?' This is where heroes were made! Davy Crocket! The Alamo!"

"Well, I mean, I guess I expected it to be more…exciting."

There was a pause.

"You know, you're right. This isn't exciting at all. It's pretty disappointing, actually."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Another pause.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Depends on what the kids want, really."

"'Course."


	17. A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not likely to change.

Again, apologies for the inconsistencies. I wanted a chapter that focused on Ben, and I couldn't imagine a really witty character like I wanted who was really anything under twelve. I'll go back and fill in the empty time.

_A Day in the Life _

He stared at his ceiling, unwilling to admit that he was actually awake and actually had to get up and do things. At least there wasn't sunlight. Tonnew had told him that waking up with sunlight in your eyes was the worst way to start a day.

He rolled, literally, out of bed and walked into the main room, to find Amsha on a chair reading, and Ilanyal at the table eating a bowl of unidentifiable brown things.

He walked to her and asked, with mostly good intentions.

"Whatcha eating?"

"…uh…um-"

"You know," he said "its one thing to forget what you _ate_ for breakfast, but it's entirely another to forget what you're eat_ing_ for breakfast."

Amsha stifled a laugh. Even though Ben fought more with Amsha then Ilanyal, he could make her laugh like no one else.

"I did not _for_-_get_ what I'm eating, targbrain." She said, "I forgot the name momen_tari_ly." When she was mad, she put special infuriated emphasis on syllables.

He considered saying something biting and fueling the fire some more, but decided that he's get blamed for the fight if she started yelling at him. His mom and dad were always doing that, which was completely unfair because it wasn't his fault 95 percent of the time, as this small fight clearly demonstrated. In his mind, at least. So he left, but not before calling at her

"You're seeing your _boyfriend_ later, right?"

He ran down the corridor as fast as he could.

Jijiji

Once he was sure he was safe from his sister, he slowed down to a stroll, looking out the windows and admiring the cosmos. Eventually, he made it to the promenade, and quickly found Emin (A common Bajoran pet name for "Benjamin") sitting on the edge of the outlook. He could tell his friend was in deep though by the way he was staring directly at one spot, directly in front of him. He'd known Emin since they were two years old.

Ben creped up from behind him, silently, and put his face close to his friend's ear. Sometimes he marveled at his friend's obliviousness.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Emin jumped a little, but quickly put on an "I knew you were there" face.

"Cassandra."

"It's creepy when you call her that. Is she all you think about?"

"Is it wrong to always think about the love of my life?"

"Wasn't Kila the love of your life last month?"

"Ben, Kila is a very nice girl. But, that's just it. She's a girl. Cassandra is a _woman._"

"She's forty-five."

"She doesn't look it! And, besides, I like a mature woman."

"She's your teacher."

"So? She's intelligent!"

"She's married!"

"…So?!"

"And you're twelve!"

"Ageism! Ageism!" Emin cried. Ben laughed, and Emin couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get something to eat." Ben said.

"Are you hungry _all _the time?"

He paused, as if in deep thought.

"Only when I am awake or asleep."

"Just that?"

"Just that."

They laughed again and headed to the Replimat and met up with Tonnew. Tonnew was from Anthea, a planet deep in the Gamma quadrant. The planet had become uninhabitable due to drought a few years ago, and Starfleet had arranged evacuation. Most Antheans had spread out over the Alpha and Beta quadrants, but a few families decided to stay on the station.

"Are you honestly saying that you don't find her the slightest bit attractive?"

"I'm honestly saying that you are the only one who finds her attractive." Tonnew said

"Well, what do you know?"

"You can't get mad at people for not agreeing with your demented ideas."

"Who's mad? I'm not mad! Are you mad, Ben? Because I know I'm not mad."

"I'm not mad."

"And I'm not mad. Tonnew, are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad."

"So, I'm not mad, and you're not mad, and Ben's not mad. Nobody's mad."

"It would seem so. Hey Ben, did you ever absorb any medical information from living with a doctor?"

"A little. Why?"

"I forgot the homework."

"I'm not giving you the answers."

"No! Of course not! You're just…_explaining _them to me."

"If you really want me to explain it, then I will. If you just want the answers, say so."

"Can I have the answers?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"I said if you want the answers, say so. I didn't say I'd give you them."

"Do you know that sometimes you're a real pain?"

He smiled mockingly.

"I do my best."


	18. Scream

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not likely to change.

This story is from my own personal experience. I was the brat, though.

_Scream _

That scream. It's the kind of thing you can't get used to. It's like someone stabbing you in the side of the head. No matter how many children you have, the sound of a child screaming for no reason is never any less painful.

"NO! NO! NO-HA-HO!" And now more high pitched "NOOOO!"

"It's okay, sweetie." The mother tries to be comforting "It's just a hypospr-"

"You can't make me!"

At this, she makes a sound, half laugh, half sigh.

"Oh, yes I can." She says, holding him closer to her now, partially to console him, partially to restrain him.

I try and get closer, and she moves her hand away from his neck to give me room.

"It's just a spray, it won't hurt, it won't hurt…" She tells him.

I'm almost close enough and then, pain. Massive, terrible pain in my groin. He kicked me! The little brat kicked me! In all my years being a doctor I've never met a child this violent. The cretin, what kind of a person, even a five year old, _kicks_ a doctor? The mother's profuse apologies barely register, as she readjusts him on her lap so she can hold his legs as well. Brave woman.

I regain my professional composure. Don't want to let him know it hurt, the little monster. I pick a moment when the whining stops. I dive, holding my breath. I wait for the faint hiss of the spray, and move away quickly, in case he bites too.

The mother lets go of him, but he's still clamped to her.

"Now, that wasn't so bad." She says. "But you, you did a very bad thing." She turns to me again.

"Dr. Bashir, I am so, _so_ sorry."

"It's…quite alright." I lie, my thigh still throbbing. That child may have a future as an athlete. If no one murders him first.

She turns back to her demon spawn. "Now, Odan, I want you to apologize to Dr. Bashir."

"I'm sorry." He says, and he almost seems sincere. But I don't believe him.

_I love my job, I love my job, I love my job_ I remind myself throughout the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
